


We've got tonight

by kallieomalley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallieomalley/pseuds/kallieomalley
Summary: Lance convinced the whole crew to go to prom. Keith hated the idea at the beginning, but Lance shows him how to have a good time.





	We've got tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for one of my best friends and she convinced me to share with other people so here we are :)

“This is so dumb”

“You already said that like, a thousand times, Keith. Stand still.” Pidge told him, unaffected.

There was a prom happening. Which usually would be none of Keith’s business, because prom was dumb and for dumb people. And usually Pidge would agree with him and they would stay at home doing nothing and that would be it. But this year, she was convinced that going to prom was the most brilliant idea ever. It was all their friends’ fault. Keith was starting to rethink if being friends with them was a good idea in the first place.

Not that being friends with them was his idea either. Keith met this really cute guy in English class who was paired with him for a project. And he was hell to work with, because Keith spent the three weeks they had to finish the project just trying to convince him to take things seriously. His name was Lance, and Keith was sure that as soon that the project was done, they would never speak again. But then Lance met Pidge, and for some reason they became great friends and suddenly he was always around. Lance introduced his best friend to both of them and Hunk was this really nice and smart guy who was impossible not to like and he helped Keith make Lance actually work on the project, so they all started hanging out.

And Lance was actually this really caring and funny kid and even though he loved to push Keith’s buttons just for fun, they got a B+ on English and they actually became friends and not just two people who were forced to be around each other. But still, prom was just not Keith’s thing. But _someone_ was so excited about it that he couldn’t escape this time.

Lance was so fucking thrilled.

Of course he was, Keith should’ve seen it coming that he would made them all go when people in school started talking about it. Of course Lance would be the kind of guy who would love this kind of thing. He hadn’t shut up about it for the past few weeks. It would be almost adorable if it weren’t annoying.

“I don’t wanna go” Keith said again while Pidge was fixing his tie. She rolled her eyes and a moment later, she smoothed the tuxedo one more time, stepped away from him and said “Stop complaining. You look good”

She was wearing a dress, excited for prom and had just complimented him. “Who are you?” Pidge smiled at him and they went out and inside his car.

When they arrived at school, it wasn’t that hard to find Lance and Hunk, with their hands on their pockets, chatting and waiting for them. It was really weird seeing them all dressed up but Hunk looked good and Lance…

Lance made Keith think just for a moment that maybe prom was the best idea ever after all. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a bowtie to match. He looked gorgeous seven days a week, fine, Keith already knew that but, _goddamnit._ It was really hard not to stare. His eyes lit up the moment they got close to them. “Oh my god! Pidge, you look so cute!” Lance told her. “Can you do a spin for us?” She rolled her eyes but did as Lance asked, both of them giggling.

Then he caught Keith’s eyes, smiled and said all calm, “You look pretty good too”.

“Um. Thanks. So do you guys.” He answered, all calm, like his heart wasn’t beating crazy fast.

“Of course we do.” They high fived and Hunk mentioned that everyone else was going inside, so they probably should too. “This is gonna be so much fun!” He said in their way in and Lance smiled. Keith was not sure about that at all. It was the same gym he was used to but so much cleaner and prettier. There were little yellow lamps, a DJ boot, with some kid that Keith was sure he had saw before responsible for it, tables set in the corner and enough space in the center for a ‘dance floor’.

They settled in a corner and more people started showing up. Most of them would say hi to Lance and Hunk and Lance would cover them in nice compliments and charming smiles and they would obviously do the same to him. He didn’t even have to try, pretty much everyone in that school knew and liked him. Keith was aware of that as well as he was aware of hard it was to not like Lance. It was just kind of weird, he could hang out with the ‘popular kids’ or anyone else, and so could Hunk. But he was always around Keith and Pidge since they met. Keith wouldn’t admit that he was grateful for that, though. He didn’t understand why, but he was.

It didn’t take long to the music get louder and people started occupying the center of the room. “Let’s go” Lance said “We’re here for a reason” and went in the direction of the music and the crowd. Hunk shrugged and went after him and soon they were lost in the middle of all the people. Keith’s intentions were of staying exactly where he was, but then Pidge turned to look at him. She didn’t seem all that excited with the thought of going after them either but Keith warned her anyway “Don’t even think about it.”

She sighed and took his wrist “Come on.”

It’s not like he had a choice. Great. If he refused to, his friends would probably would complain about it for the rest of the month and Lance would be the most annoying one doing so. So Keith let her drag him through the crowd until Hunk and Lance was in their view again. They cheered when they saw them. For his surprise, Pidge actually started to dance and even though she looked a little awkward at first, she started to look like she was having fun. Keith couldn’t help but smile.

They were all dancing except for him. He was kind of standing there. He felt awkward. He didn’t know how to do the whole ‘normal teenager who has fun at prom’ thing. He thought that maybe he could tell them he was going to find something to drink and just leave. But before he could try that, Lance was suddenly getting closer to him, holding both of his hands and trying to make Keith dance.

When Keith just stared at him with half panic, half confused look on his face, he leaned in and whispered in his ear “Just try to feel the music”. Lance was still holding his hands and smiling at him. Those things came so easily to him. Laughing and dancing and talking to people, Lance was so good a those things, Keith envied him sometimes, cause he didn’t know how to be like that, not even for just one night. But Lance was right there, and he always made those things seem so easy, Keith wanted to try. Just for one night. He couldn’t leave.

So he tried to mimic Lance and moved his body, just a little. And moved his head in the rhythm of the song. He thought that he probably looked ridiculous but Lance giggled and kept dancing, and he only let go of him when the song ended and ‘Hey Ya’ started playing and he and Pidge shouted and Hunk laughed and suddenly they were all kind of more jumping around more than dancing and yelling the lyrics, so Keith gave up feeling embarrassed and did the same. He let go and danced with his friends.

When the song ended, they were all breathless and sweaty and laughing. Seeing his friends like this, they looked so carefree and having such a good time, Keith was hit with a sudden affection for them, he couldn’t stop smiling. His friends, were so kind and funny and special, and almost his family. They made him go to the stupid prom but he loved them a lot.

“Look at you, having fun like a normal person” Lance said to him when the music stopped and Keith rolled his eyes. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but, Lance was paying a lot more attention to him than usual. Keith didn’t mind at all.

He was having fun, genuinely, but the crowd was starting to suffocate him a little, so he told them he was going to get something to drink. Keith did so and sat on a empty table and spent the next few minutes watching his classmates dancing and eventually he gave up and took his phone out. He hoped the night would end soon.

“Hey, why are you here all by yourself?” He heard a familiar voice and looked up to find Lance standing there.

“I’ve hit my limit of dancing for tonight” Keith told him and Lance smiled and nodded, as if he already expected that and sat next to him. Keith put his phone down and turned to him. “I can’t believe you made Pidge wear a dress”

Lance chuckled. “I didn’t do anything. Are you telling me you don’t think she secretly wanted to wear one?”

Keith shrugged, grinning. “She probably did” He wondered where Hunk and Pidge were and why Lance wasn’t with them, enjoying the event. But before he could ask, Lance started chatting about how different people they’d see everyday looked. “Like, have you ever see them like this? All dressed up and happy and no one is worrying about finals or math or whatever, they’re just having fun and enjoying the moment.”

“Yeah, it sucks that on Monday, everything will be back to normal.” Keith said.

“Maybe but just for today, it feels magic. It’s nice.” Keith felt like that Lance made so hard for him to not have a crush on him, seriously. He was right there, looking gorgeous in a tuxedo and underneath that light, and happy just because he was having the chance to break his schedule just for one day. Then that little annoying, hopeful voice was back in his head, whispering _why not? Just try it. Just tell him._ And he was telling the voice once again,

_Because it could ruin our group._

_Because he could say no._

He tried to ignore his thoughts and listen to whatever was that Lance was going on about now. But then Lance stopped mid sentence and his body language changed. He cleaned his hands on his thighs and looked down for one moment and sighed. Then Keith noticed that the song that was playing changed. For a more slow one, it was ‘We’ve got tonight’ by Kenny Rogers. There were less people dancing now. He could see clearly the difference between the couples and the friends who weren’t trying to be flirty but only enjoying the dance if he payed attention. But he wasn’t paying attention, because he was trying really hard to not roll his eyes with how cliché it was (and because he was trying not to be bitter).

“Do you wanna dance?” Lance blurted out.

“What?”

The boy stood up and offered Keith his hand. “Would you dance with me? I know you said you didn’t want to but um. Just one dance?”

Keith was trying really hard to control his face and not look too surprised because what the actual fuck. But of course he couldn’t say no.

“Okay?” It came out as whisper but he got up and took Lance’s hand and his entire face relaxed. When they reached the dance floor, Lance put his other hand in his waist, pulling him closer. Keith placed his free hand on Lance’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I probably don’t really know how to do this” Keith tried to tell him.

“You just try to-”

 “Feel the music?”

Lance smiled. “Just follow my lead”

Since pretty much the entire night was about him following Lance’s lead, he did so. They moved slowly, and obviously, Lance knew what he was doing, so they made it work. Keith’s face was so warm, he was looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him. Focusing on the music didn't help much.

 _I know it's late, I know you're weary_  
_I know your plans don't include me_  
_Still here we are, both of us lonely_  
_Longing for shelter from all that we see_  
_Why should we worry, no one will care girl_  
_Look at the stars so far away_  
_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

“Hey” Lance said, making Keith finally look at him. “This is not so bad huh?”

Keith shook his head and smiled. It wasn’t. At all. But looking at him was definitely a mistake. Because Lance was smiling too and he was so close, and he was looking at Keith with such a fond expression, Keith thought he was going to die. He needed to stop looking a him, or he would say something, or do something, he could regret later. This was one of the really rare occasions where he was grateful for the tiny height difference between them, because he was feeling brave enough to place his head against his neck. The whole thing was so cheesy and romantic, Keith barely believe that it was actually happening. He barely could make sense of it. He had a few weird, ‘too romantic for his taste’ dreams with Lance, yeah, but nothing like that. It didn’t make any sense to him. Lance McClain was slow dancing with him, at prom. And Keith was enjoying so much he didn’t want to end. But this was _Lance,_ he could be with anyone else if he wanted to.

But he was right there with Keith. And he was the one who asked him to dance. Keith didn’t know what do with that fact.

The spell was broke when Keith saw Hunk and Pidge though. They were across the room, leaning against a wall. Pidge was smirking and Hunk was smiling and watching them but the second Keith caught him, he looked away (like Keith would be able to tell he had planned this with Lance since they started talking about prom just by looking at him).

“Oh my god” Keith let out and pulled away so he could look at Lance. “Pidge is never going to shut up about this”

Lance laughed. Angels probably sang. “Don’t worry about her.”

They danced a little more, until the song ended and another slow one started. The space was starting to get empty. Keith felt Lance let go of his waist and told him that they should find the others and Keith agreed, letting the hand that were placed on his shoulder drop and trying to not sound too upset. For his surprise, Lance didn’t let go of his hand. And he led him until they found their friends sitting on a empty table, only then letting go of Keith.  

Hunk and Pidge and were both on their phones. Pidge looked up first, she grinned, raised a eyebrow and asked innocently, “Did you guys have fun?”

Lance sounded shy when he answered “We did. Should we get going?”

They got up and Lance and Hunk went in the front, talking about something he and Keith and Pidge couldn’t hear behind them. Pidge kept giving Keith funny looks the whole way till they were getting closer to his car again, like she knew something he didn’t.

“Stop looking at me like that” He said to her and she laughed. Pidge said goodbye to Lance and Hunk and went in direction of Keith’s car. Keith went after her but Lance stopped him.

“So did you uh, did you have fun tonight?” He was with his hand in his pockets and wearing a hopeful smile and Keith didn’t wanna leave.

He wanted to stay with Lance and dance a little more and kiss him and ask him if it meant to Lance what it meant to him. “I did.” Keith said instead of everything else he wanted to say and it hurt a little to hold back. “Don’t tell Pidge I said that, but it was really fun.”

Lance looked so pleased with that. He started to get closer. He stopped inches away from Keith’s face and all Keith could do was stare a his beautiful blue eyes and think _just come a little closer._

Lance kissed his cheek and all he said was “I’m glad” before leaving. Keith watched him leave, cursing him mentally, and when he finally went to his car, Pidge kept giving him looks the entire ride home and he pretend he didn’t notice.

Keith really hated to admit that Lance was right but this time he was. Prom could end up being a very magic night.


End file.
